Team Dreamers: Dreams
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: Team Dreamers have been in the world of dreams where they find out about their dreams,themselves and everything.But Kate is worried about her dreams because they will find out about everything including the anti- toons. Will she face her dreams or not?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 11: Happily Ever After  
Me: This is the final chapter where Me, Ace and Rev get married to our true loves and now on with the show.  
Back at the living room, Tikal stood up, in front of Shere Khan as she was about to leave. It seems like every maiden and gentlemen had try the shoes and failed, or it is? "Oh, well if your children are the only ones in the household, I hope..." said Tikal. "There is no one else, your grace," Shere Khan lied, waiting for her to leave. "Quite so. Good day, good day." Tikal said, about to leave. "Your grace! Your grace!" Kate called that got Tikal's attention; Shere Khan and his children gasped asking their minds how did they get out, while Kate, Ace and Rev ran downstairs. "Wait! Can my cousins and I try them on?" "Oh, pay no attention to them." said Shere Khan, but Tikal didn't listen. "It is only Kate, Avery and Rev, our maids," Evil Erin added as she and her brothers keep talking about them, but Tikal smiled as she walked towards them. "Yes, it is only imaginative children," said Shere Khan, blocking her way. "Sir, my orders are every maiden and gentlemen," said Tikal as she passed him and hold out her hand at Kate, Ace and Rev, while Shere Khan panicked,"Come here, my children," Kate, Ace and Rev took her hand and she escorted them by the chairs and sat on it. Tikal moved her finger, telling Jack to come over. Jack nodded and ran towards them, holding the shoes. As he ran, Shere Khan smirked trying to prevent Kate, Ace and Rev from trying on the shoes. So he tripped Jack over with his right foot and Jack fell forward. The shoes fly forward and landed in front of Tikal, Kate, Ace and Rev;The shoes then break into a million pieces.  
Tikal gasped, "Oh, no, no, no, no! My husband, the king, what will I tell him?" Tikal panicked as Shere Khan smirked. "Oh, maybe if this will help," said Ace. "No, no nothing can help. Nothing!" Tikal cried that all hope is lost. "But, wait, you see, Me, my brother and my little cousin have the other shoes," Rev got the other shoe out of his pocket and Kate and Ace did the same thing and showed them to Tikal; Shere Khan gasped. Tikal smiled and kissed the shoes that everything is restored. Upstairs, the animals and Kate's dogs cheered for the success as Tikal sipped the shoes on Kate, Ace and Rev's foot; it fits perfectly and Kate, Ace and Rev are going to get married to the prince and his cousins. Later on, the wedding bells rang that Kate and Tails, Ace and Lexi and Rev and Lilo are now married. Knuckles and Tikal looked at each other and waved to the happy couples. As they ran downstairs, Kate's slipper fell out of her left foot. She was going to get it, but Knuckles helped her to slip it on. Kate kissed the echina on the cheek, and Knuckles blushed, smiling. The couples got in the carriage, and waved good bye to the people and Kate, Ace and Rev's friends. Sonic, Po, Shadow and the others threw rice, cheering at the happy couples. Sonic then grabbed Amy's hand and kissed her on the cheek and Amy hugged him. Shadow did the same thing to his girlfriend and Cream kissed him in the mouth as Po, Piglet, Oliver and Maire sighed happily at their friends. Have faith in your dreams. And someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. Black Beauty is the first horse along with the other horses, carrying the carriage as Alvin, Simon and Theodore ran passed them, very happy. Kate, Ace and Rev wave goodbye to their friends for helping them. Their friends wave goodbye back as Sonic and Amy and Shadow and Cream with Cheese on the top of her head are holding hands and kissing. No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing. The dreams that you wish for will come true. In the carriage, Kate and Tails, Ace and Lexi and Rev and Lilo finally kissed and like other fairy tales, they all lived happily ever after. The End!  
Me: So, the end of a another great story, did you guys like it? Alvin: Like it? I loved it! Simon: Me too. Theodore: Me three. Jeanette: I did too, Kate - chan. Lilo and Terra: Great job, Kate! Me: Thanks, you guys. Terra: So Kate, what is your next story? Lilo: A parody of Lady and the Tramp, right Kate? Me: No, Lilo, not this time, it is a another Team Dreamers story. Lilo: Cool choice, Kate. Terra: Hey we can't wait! All: So read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Dream World  
Me: This is the beginning of a new adventure for us, Team Dreamers and so now with the show.  
We see a lot of flowers floating around in the field and animals wondered around. We see a tap on someone's hand, it looks like the PowerPuff girls tap, but four of the balls are missing and replaced by yellow streaks. Also, the remaining balls became buttons. and the center button was replaced by a pink mirror. another hand presses the button then a girl with long black hair in two braids and dark brown eyes, her glasses were light blue reflected her hands and pink gloves appeared. she reflected her feet and white leggings and black ballet shoes appeared. then she reflected the air and a red dress with a black line in the middle appeared. At last, she reflected her head and a red bow appeared. She then put the tap on her wrist. "Pretty Power Puff Kate!" the black haired girl, called Kate, said.  
She then pushed the yellow button on her tap and her golden compass appeared. The compass was small and round with black stars on the front and the inside of it, it has a flower- shaped arrow that pointed north. "Golden Compass." Kate said. "Let me see my fairy god parent one last time!" That is when Kate see a 15 year old Grey Squirrel with red and green shoes and he was smiling. "Rocky!" Kate called. They both hug each other and Kate began to cry. "Oh, I missed you, Kate." Rocky said. "Oh, I wish that I knew how you died in the first place." Kate wondered. That's when Rocky's eyes widen and kept smiling as they let go and hold hands. "I died because....." Kate's eyes widen for a answer. "It was my..." Then Kate felt Rocky's hand disappearing. She gasped as she sees Rocky vanishing.  
"Rocky?" Kate whispered. Rocky was about to answer but he disappeared, making Kate very shocked.  
"Rocky!" Kate screamed. That's when her witching outfit vanishes also. She felt a earthquake and she falls, screaming her head out. Something in the dark had scratches her across the face, leaving three pencil marks and screamed in pain. (In the real world) Kate's eyes widen and she gasped out loud. She pants hard as she holds her blanket to her chin. She looks and saw her guardian charas; Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette asleep in their eggs. She then sighs and went back to sleep. The morning came in and Kate was sleeping on the floor looking tired. That's when Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette looked at her and they are confused. Kate got up and went to the bedroom. When she came out, she is wearing a red and green skate shirt, grey jeans and blue sneakers and then she puts on her green sweater and her glasses and tied her hair into a ponytail with a black ribbon. She grabbed her purple backpack, putting her school books and her lunch box and fixed her golden locket around her neck. She went downstairs, ate breakfast and went out of the door. Later at lunchtime, she put her lunch on the table and sighs as she chews her cheese sandwich. "What's wrong, Kate?" asked Alvin. "You look down, Kate - chan." Jeanette said. "Oh, it is nothing. I just had a another nightmare." Kate said. The bell rang as Kate get up and walked off. After school, she hung her head with sadness. When she got home, she put her backpack down and walks in the kitchen. "I'm home." Kate said. She sat down and ate a plate of cookies. Ace, her older cousin walked by the doorway but stops when he see Kate with her head on the table and eating cookies. Ace looks down knowing what is wrong with Kate. "What 's wrong, squirt?" Ace asked. "Nothing....." Kate whispered. "Is it about your fairy god parent?" Ace said. Kate notices it and just look down. "Look, I know that you missed him but it's just..." Ace was cut off by Kate."I don't want talk about him. I just want to know what happen to him. So, why am I still thinking about him?!" Kate ran to her room after Lilo, Terra, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese came in and saw her. "I am so sorry about Kate's behavior." Ace said. "So, what's wrong with Kate?" Cream asked. In the kitchen, Ace, Rev and the gang were sitting down and talking. "It's just Kate always different when she was a little girl." "What happen?" Lilo asked. "When Kate was ten, her fairy god parent Rocky was in the hospital." Ace explained. "She has been upset ever since." Rev said. Without them noticing, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette watched from the ceiling lamp, They gasped at this after hearing it. "The only thing that she have is her guitar to play songs for her fairy god parent." Rev said. The team and Kate's charas look up the stairs. In Kate's room, she is now wearing a black short sleeve shirt, a pink skirt, long knee high socks and black shoes with pink bows on it. She was cleaning her glasses with a old rag and after she was done, she slams the rag on the desk. She then saw her guitar and picks it up. "Oh, Rocky....." Kate sighs sadly. She began to play Far Away by Nickelback. She kept playing as a flashback came in to her mind. There was no music, for she just walked down a hallway. She went to a room and a bed, She heard beep sound going slow. She gasp as she went in and uncover the sheets. She saw her fairy god parent laying there and he was not moving or breathing. Kate's eyes widen as tears came out. Back with Kate, she was playing the last part until tears hit her hand and made her stop playing. "Oh, Rocky!" Kate cried. Me: Yes, it is a sad beginning and the adventure has only began. so read and review or else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Return Of Two Anti Toons  
Me: Well, this is the next chapter where things get crazy and so now with the show.  
Meanwhile, in the dessert, there was a lump of sand moving around. Then the lump of sand had exploded to reveal it was Evil Tails wheezing and spiting sand out of his mouth. "Finally!" Evil Tails wheezed, as he struggled to get out of being buried,"Oh, now this is just great." Evil Tails said as he finally pulled himself out and was revealed that from the waist down was stuck on the jail egg. "I think that I have sand in places that I didn't know I had." "Spare me your talking, ET are we out yet?" Evil Sonic' s voice called from inside the egg. "Are we out yet? Are we out yet?" Evil Tails said, mocking him. "Yes, we are out! No thanks to you!" Evil Tails began as he struggled to get his bottom half out of the jail egg. "If it wasn't for me, you would be stuck down there forever!" Then the egg glowed red and Evil Tails jumped out of the egg, and landed in a pile of sand. "You will now release me so I can have Kate for my collection." Evil Sonic said from the egg. "Huh? Yeah, yeah. When I am good and ready." Evil Tails said as he dump the sand out of his boots. "Do as I say, you worthless fox!" Evil Sonic shouted from the egg. "You know something, you are nothing without me!" Evil Tails snarled, walking back up to the egg. "What?!" Evil Sonic yelled loudly from the egg when he heard that. "Who came up with all the good ideas? Me! Who does all the work? Me!" Evil Tails ranted, angrily. "But if wasn't for me, you would never been born! Let me tell you that I am your partner, your old pal!" Evil Sonic yelled from the inside the egg, " So, what can you do? You damp son of a moron!" Then it looked like Evil Tails was about to snap. If there is one thing that he hates, is when people make jokes about him.  
But instead, he decided to express his feeling through song. "That's it! I had it! I am going to do something that I should have done to you before I even met you!" Evil Tails said. Evil Tails then picked Evil Sonic' s egg and walked over to the well. Evil Tails then dropped the egg into the well, and heard Evil Sonic yelling, "Why, you no good rotten two timer!", as the egg landed on the bottom. "Bye - Bye, loser! I work alone now!" Evil Tails said. With that, Evil Tails left the well, laughing his head off, and ran off out of the dunes. Later when it was nighttime, three familiar Anti- Toons was near the well; They were Evil Erin, Evil Mina and Evil Alyssa. "I can go for a drink!" Evil Erin said, pulling a rope. "I don't see why we can kill our enemies right away?" Evil Mina asked. " Yeah, me, neither." Evil Alyssa asked. "Hey, get some water over here! We have been doing dirty work all day!" Evil Erin said. "Fine!" The anti - toon girls said. That's when Evil Erin grabbed the bucket with water but saw the jail egg in it. "Oh, a egg! I wonder if you can eat it." Evil Erin smirked. Just when Evil Erin was about to eat it, Evil Alyssa grabbed it. "This is not a real egg, it is just a toy." Evil Alyssa said. She threw the egg which making red smoke came out freaking out the girls. "Oh, we are so dead!" Evil Mina said. She and Evil Alyssa then hid behind Evil Erin who looked very scared and shaking in her boots as evil laughter was spend across the dessert. That's when Evil Sonic got up and looked around. "I'm free!" Evil Sonic yelled. "Free to find her!" Evil Sonic then saw Evil Erin and the girls sweating and shaking. When they fell back, they went to the ground. "Hey there, Evil Erin, remember me?" Evil Sonic asked. "Whoa! ES, what happen to you?" asked Evil Erin. "What happen? What happen to you?" Evil Sonic said, mocking her, "I tell you what has happen to me," I got beat up by Kate and her stupid cousins Avery and Rev, that is what?!" "Kate, Avery and Rev?" asked Evil Erin. "Hey, you know them, do you?" asked Evil Sonic. "Huh? Of course, I know them." said Evil Erin as she got up and dusted herself clean. "Then how about this, girls?" Evil Sonic said to them, "You three can help me in my plan, to get Kate." Evil Mina and Evil Alyssa looked at each other and nodded. Evil Erin then through to herself, "Hey, this could work to my plan; to kill and eat one of my good self's friends." "Does, this mean we have our own ideas and get our free meat to eat?" Evil Alyssa asked. "But, of course!" Evil Sonic said, reaching his hand out. Evil Erin raised her eyebrow with a smirk and grab his hand. "Okay, you got yourself a deal!" Evil Erin said. "Perfect, now I will have Kate no matter what happens?" Evil Sonic said, then he chuckled. Evil Mina then smiled and said with a laugh, "You know girls, I am beginning to like ES all over again!" Me: Oh, no, this looked bad for us. so read and review or else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Going To The Dreams  
Me: This is the next chapter where we get sucked up into the dream world and so now with the show.  
As the night came up, everyone in Los Angles is asleep even in Kate's home. Inside Kate's room, she tries to going to sleep but she can't. She closes her eyes but before that could happen, they were open again making Kate hit her head on the pillow. "Oh, why can I sleep?" Kate groans. Kate got up and went to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. She then drink a cup of water and went back to bed. "Okay, go to sleep!" Kate said. She tries to get some sleep but she is unaware that a small bug was watching her from the top of her lamp. She got up and scoffs. "Oh, great, I can't sleep!" Kate yelled. Then she grabbed her pillow and threw it at her lamp, which causes the bug to be broken. Kate put her knees and her elbow on them to think. "I know!" said Kate.  
She felt a beat and start to sing; Go to sleep, go to sleep, little angel. Her eyes began to feel heavy and she yawned. There are so much clouds in the sky. So close your eyes and lay down. She then felt sleepy as she laid down on the bed about to fall asleep. May your dreams be merry and bright, so you can go to sleep. That's when she finally fall asleep as the soft music dissolve. The sounds went away as something happens. That's when the wind blew hard waking Kate up and saw a blue portal. Ace and Rev came in with their guardian charas to see what's wrong. That is until they got sucked in and Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette saw this and went after them. Kate's golden compass got sucked in too. At Lilo and Terra's room, they too was about to go to bed, until a portal came in front of them and sucked them in. Meanwhile, at the another part of Los Angles, Tails, Amy, Cream with Cheese were being sucked in but Amy used her hammer to hold them and hold a tree. Suddenly, the tree broke and they all got sucked in.  
In a blue swirl full of lighting and looked a tornado,we see Kate, Ace, Rev, Brittany and Eleanor were being swirled around, then Lilo and Terra, then Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and finally, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette, screaming. A hole open in the middle of a flower field and everyone fell on the top of each other all but Rev and Eleanor who was flying around and landed safely on the ground, and Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette and Brittany were floating. Kate then came out of the pile and pulled her half of her waist out. "Where the heck are we?" Kate asked. "Well, my guess is some kind of flower field." Lilo suggested. "It could be Winnie the Pooh's home." Terra suggested, too. As everyone was talking, Kate finally recognized this place; it's her dream. "Guys, it is not everything like that. This is the dream world!" Kate said. Everyone gasped as they looked around. Unknown to them, they were being watched from a inside an orb. Evil Erin, Evil Mina and Evil Alyssa was watching it until Evil Sonic came. "Where are they?" Evil Sonic asked. "They are in the dream world," Evil Erin answered, "They will be in there until we can get in." "But I am not getting any patient." Evil Sonic yelled, tearing up the table with his hands, freaking the girls out,"I want her and her stupid cousins now! They have been escaping me too long but this time, it will not happen....ever....again!" That's when the background turn black revealing his green eyes. Me: Oh, man, I hate it when he does that! so read and review or else.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Dreams  
Me: This is the next chapter where we get to see our dreams but for me, it is not good and so now with the show.  
Team Dreamers were wondered around the fields as Kate looked tired. "How about we split up and find a way out." said Kate. They looked at each other and nodded. Lilo,Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, you will go to the west. Terra, you will go with my cousins and their guardian charas to the east, I am going north alone." she said at once. "Why?" Terra asked. "Because I wanted to." Kate said. They nodded and went off. Kate was walking north to a mountain which turn to a hallway of doors. She saw her door and gulped and went in. Inside, there was all of her favorite things; color, food, etc. "I am in my dream heaven again!" Kate said, laying on the flowers. With Terra, Ace and Rev, they went through a hallway of doors and they saw their doors with their names on it. They gulped and went in. As for the others, they went through their own doors.  
In Kate's dream, she was looking around until she got deeper into her memories. She saw herself as a 12 year old and she turn into her witch form. "I love being a witch." Kate said. She then walks off until she saw herself at 10 years old, walking down a hallway, looking scared. Unknown to Kate, her friends came out and were following her inside her dreams. "Where are we now?" asked Amy. "We are in Kate's dreams," Tails suggested, "Remember when we see ourselves as little kids, the deeper we go into our memories." "Okay!" Cream said as Cheese nodded. As for Kate, she has saw something else before that, it was Rocky running in a alley and he was scared. Before he could take another step, something grabbed his tail and dragged him across the ground. He looked up and then he screamed one last time. Kate then walk into the room that her fairy god parent is in before her little- self came in when she heard her fairy god parent's screams. She saw the current covering the bed. Kate moved the covers and see Rocky looking sleepy but he can't see Kate. "Rocky?" Kate said, quietly.  
That's when a shadow came from behind the covers and a hand grabbed Rocky's neck and he was screaming. The camera zooms on Kate as she gasped. "Oh, no, Rocky?!" Kate screamed. Team Dreamers heard her scream so did Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette as they ran/flew after the scream down the hallway. Back with Kate, she tries to help him but she can't until she removed the covers from the shadowed figure and gasped as she covers her mouth. It was Evil Sonic! She try to get him but someone grabbed her and knocked her out. Kate's eyes began to open when she sees Terra in front of her. "Terra, Where am I?!" Kate said. Lilo tries to stop her from moving. "You are in your nice dreams." Lilo said. Kate just looks down not saying anything as she finds out the truth. "So, he didn't die from sickness...." Kate whispered. "What?" Tails asked. "He didn't die from sickness, he killed him, Evil Sonic killed him!" Kate said then she screamed, "Evil Sonic killed him! I thought that he die from sickness!! I am really mad! I am going by myself and no body can cheer me up about this!" Kate then ran off crying as the others looked at her sadness but Terra tries to catch up. "Kate, wait! Kate! Kate!" Terra called. But Kate is gone as Terra stops, and looking down sadly. The others catch up and saw Terra but no Kate. "Where is Kate?" Rev asked as he goes crazy,"Where is my little cousin?"  
Rev goes all crazy as he runs around the team, yelling his head out. Lilo was getting annoyed at her boyfriend so she grabbed him on top of the head and yelled, "Rev!! Calm down!" That's when Rev finally stopped and looked at Lilo. "Lilo is right." Terra said, then sighs. "I know how she feels. I used to have a fairy god parent when I was ten too." "Terra, how many times are you going to be Kate's twin?" Amy asked. "Stop interrupting me!" Terra yelled, then said, "Her name is Jessie." "Did she die too?" Cream asked. "No, she had heart disease and was sent to boarding school in Texas." Terra explained. "Come with me." They all follow her. When they left, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette looks and then went to follow Kate. In the snowy place of Kate's dreams, it wasn't snowing but it is full of cold water, and snow floors. Kate was sitting down and had her head on her knees. We heard her sobbing. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette came up to her with sad looks on their faces. "Kate?" Theodore asked,"Kate." Kate looks down and saw Theodore on her lap. "Theodore?" How did you get here?" Kate asked. "Oh, that is easy, we came through the portal and followed you." Simon answered. That's when Alvin, Simon and Jeanette came in front of her face. "Oh, you guys!" Kate said. "Kate, we heard what happen and so we thought.....well.....maybe." Alvin then pause. "We can help you out, Kate- chan." Jeanette finally finished for Alvin. "You can't......" Kate whispered. "Kate?/Kate - chan?" Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette said. "You can't because I can't feel anything in me." Kate said. "I am really ticked off!" Her friends got scared as Alvin and Simon hugged each other and Theodore hid behind Jeanette, looking scared too. "I am going to get him real good! He is going to pay very bad!" Kate shouted. As Kate jumped to land, Alvin stopped her. "Kate, wait! Don't forget this!" Alvin said. Alvin handed Kate, her golden compass and Kate smiles. "Thanks, guys." Kate said. She went to a cave and came out in her witch outfit and she flew on her broom as her guardian charas followed her. Me: so read and review or else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Terra's Fairy God Parent and The Last Capture  
Me: This is the next chapter where again things get crazy and so now with the show.  
With Team Dreamers and Terra, they walked into Terra's dreams. That's when they saw a younger Terra in front of her fairy god parent, Jessie. "Jessie, please don't leave." Terra begged. "I have to, Terra, I will be fine after all Texas is not a bad place." Jessie said. "You are my only friend," Terra said. "I will miss you." "Don't worry, I will send you packages every day." Jessie smiles. Terra smiles and hugged her fairy god parent as she cried. Jessie smiles and hugged Terra back until her bus came. "Bye." Jessie waved. Terra waved back as she sighed and walked away. "So you used to have a fairy god parent and she didn't die." Tails said. "Yes, poor Kate, I know how she feels. I wish that I know where she is" Terra said.  
"I was wondered something." Lilo spoke. "Who did send us into the dream world?" "It might be someone." Amy wondered. "Someone we know who's evil." Cream said. "Someone who want us here to be in a trap." Terra agreed. Everyone was wondering not knowing that they are being watched. Evil Mina smirks as she waved her hands making the dream then changed into a nightmare and it was very scary.  
"Hey, what has happened?" Ace asked. "Everything is now very scary and creepy." Amy shivered. "We are in a nightmare." Terra said. That's when evil crazy laughter which got everyone to gasp but Lilo looked around angry. "I know that laughter, guys!" Hello there, Team Dreamers." Evil Erin echoed. "And say good bye to your friend, Kate!" A earthquake came and everything is now more scarier. Terra hold on to Lilo, Ace and Rev and Brittany and Eleanor held on to their owners' s hands but the others are down, screaming. Terra couldn't hold on forever as she fell in along with Lilo, Ace and Rev. "Kate!" Terra, Lilo, Ace and Rev yelled.  
That's when Evil Erin, Evil Mina and Evil Alyssa laugh hard until Evil Sonic yelled, "Quiet down girls, you are giving me a headache." "Oh, sorry." Evil Erin, Evil Mina and Evil Alyssa smiles. Meanwhile, Kate kept flying on her broom, trying to find him in the hallways.  
"Kate, I think that you need to stop." Alvin said. "No, I will not rest until I find him." Kate said, in anger. "Okay, never mind!" Alvin shivered. "See that, now she scares me." said Simon as he hid behind Alvin. Theodore and Jeanette flew next to Kate and saw tears in her eyes. She looked and took out her wand but she can't do it. Suddenly, a giant black hole came out in front of them and they all got sucked in.  
Kate was now on the ground, flat on her face then she stood up and looked around. "What just happen?" Kate wondered. Evil Erin came out of the shadows and in front of her. "Hi, Kate, did you miss me?" Evil Erin asked. "Not in million of years!" Kate yelled. Kate was about punch her face but Evil Erin jumped out of the way and smiled. She then punched in the chest and got down on her knees. "Are you finished?" Evil Erin asked. "No, why are you here? You want to eat me, right?" asked Kate. "Well, I team up with Evil Sonic to get you." Evil Erin explained. Then she was about to attack but she vanishes in black smoke saying, "You are going to regret that, ES." Jeanette gasped and said, "That means Evil Sonic is back, Kate- chan." "I knew it." Kate said. That's when a giant tube was top of Kate and her guardian charas and it sucked them, screaming. In a dark place, the pipe shows Kate being hit and everything. Finally, she came out and screams into the sewer water with her guardian charas behind her. She stands up and shook herself dry, and rinse out her glasses and put them back on her face. Suddenly, her broom came down and she picked it up and cleans it. "Oh, great, I am tired of falling into this nasty water!" Kate yelled. "Do I look like trash or a dead fish to you!" Kate got up and saw Evil Sonic on the top. "Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Kate said. "You have a another outfit?" Evil Sonic asked. "How many hero outfits do you have?" Kate smirks and said,"A lot!" That's when a scene of pink background and blue bubbles came in, and she spin around like a model, showing the peace sign with her two fingers and the scene disappeared which Evil Sonic was impressed but didn't show it. "What are you, Katie, Some kind of fairy god mother?" Evil Sonic joked. "Her name is Kate, not Katie!" Alvin yelled. "Yeah, none of your business, you lame excuse of a hedgehog!" Kate snapped.  
That's when a stand lifted Kate up and moved her in front of Evil Sonic. "You know, for a anti toon, you need some new stuff!" Kate said. But the answer that she got ended up, was her falling and landing on her feet. "Oh man, my back." Kate said, rubbing her sore back. Kate then got up with a angry look on her face. "You always get angry with me, did you?" Evil Sonic asked. She didn't spoke until she picked her hand and give him a very painful slap across his face, making it turn. "That is for killing my fairy god parent!" Kate snapped. "You killed Rocky!" Evil Sonic turned his face to her and was shocked because she found out. Kate fixed her bow, pulled her gloves tightly, and straighten her dress going to beat him. Kate then screamed and strikes at him. He just yawns and looked at his hands as Kate ran as she goes faster. He then move to one side as Kate ran pass him and hit her head on a pipe. "Ow!" Kate squeaked. Kate then stood up and fixed her bow, and she looked at him growling like a dog with glowing dark brown eyes. "Boring, is that it?" Evil Sonic asked, smiled.  
"Oh, no, there is more where that came from." Kate said. That's when she uses her kung fu moves but he dodges them. "Now, I am going to punch you so hard that you are going to wish that you never meet me or my cousins!" Kate screams. As she says that, she had punched him in the face and he fell back to a wall, hitting his own head. "Oh, yeah, baby!" Kate then cheered. "I rock!" "Oh, yeah, you do rock." Evil Sonic said, sarcastically. But not good for this!" Evil Sonic grabbed Kate by the ankle and threw her in the water. She came out and spiting the water out of her mouth until he grabbed her waist which raise her up to him. "Oh, what now? You are going to teach me to dance?" Kate joked. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette just looked at each other and chuckled at the joke. But he threw her over the top and into a big rock, making her back out of shape. "Oh, man, And to think, I passed math when I was in school." Kate laughed. She came out of the wall, flipped like a ball and landed on the ground. "I'm cute! I'm bubbly! I'm tough! and I'm smart!" Kate cheered again, while. "I am NYC Angel Kate 6492! Try to beat me!" Finally made her pose, she was smiling with the peace sign on her two fingers. Evil Sonic just looked at her, unimpressed. He hold a handle behind his back and pushes a button. He then cleared his throat. "Oh, I must say, Katie, you have a way with that...." Evil Sonic tries to speak. "Kung fu moves and ninja skills, dork!" Kate scoff, straighting her glasses. "As I said, you must be very good at everything." Evil Sonic said, pretending to be nice. "Don't act that sweet talk at me! I maybe a half toon but I am really a genius with an I.Q of 100!" Kate yelled. "No, no, I am just impressed with those moves you did." Evil Sonic explained, walking around her. "You touch me and I will break your arm off so you can't draw anything ever again!" Kate snapped, getting more angry. "Please, it just a comment on you." Evil Sonic said. "Well, you are perfect in every way." Kate then realize that a anti toon have called her perfect when no else have did. "Wow, nobody have called me that, before." Kate sighed. "But I am still not falling for that." "Of course." Evil Sonic said, putting his hand on her shoulder, making her more angry. "It is just shocking, wasn't it?" "What are the heck are you talking...." Before Kate could say anything, he stun her with the handle he was holding, making her scream in pain. Finally, she went to her knees and fall to the ground. Me: Oh, no, things look bad for us but don't worry, the final battle will change everything. so read and review or else.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Fight For Everything  
Me: This is the next chapter where the final battle again changes everything and so now with the show.  
In the nightmare world, Terra and Amy was hugged each other on a mountain. Tails got his tails stuck on a tree branch. Cream and Cheese looked worried as they sat on a rock, and Lilo was holding on to Ace, Rev and their guardian charas. Suddenly, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette looked at each other and uses their powers to take them back to the dream world. After they did that, they high five each other and went to Terra's pocket of her shorts and hid there as the team looked confused about being in the dream world. "We have to find Kate." Terra said to the others. "I have a awful feeling that something happen to her but how can we find her?" That's when they try to think until Terra's green best friend watch on her right arm, Tails' s wrist watch, Amy's earrings, Cream's bow tie glowed, and Lilo's green necklace. Ace and Rev were confused. "Hey, guys, why are you glowing?" Ace asked.  
Terra heard her beeping and gasped so did the others. "Oh, no, she can't be!" Amy screamed. Terra gasped with shock but Ace and Rev are still confused. Terra then took out her wand and made a portal and they all jumped in. Cream used her powers to follow them along with Ace, Rev, Brittany and Eleanor, and holding Cheese in her hands. Team Dreamers fell from the portal and into the sewers which disgust them. "Why does it always have be the sewers?" Lilo asked. They all walked on the sides as Tails leads the way with his watch. "She must be near by." Tails said, then thought, "Please be okay, Kate! I have a feeling that you are in trouble." Tails' watch grew bigger as they saw the entrance. Terra kicked the door down with her leg. They came in and saw the same place Kate and Evil Sonic meet. They looked at each other and nodded. As they walked, they looked around for Kate. "Kate!" Terra, Lilo, Tails, Amy, and Cream called. "Hey, Kate!" Ace and Rev called. "Aunt Kate - chan!" Brittany and Eleanor called. "Kate/Kate - chan!" Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette called out. That's when the lights came out and almost blind them. "Good day." Evil Sonic's voice said. His chair turned around, revealing himself.  
Everyone gasped out loud when they saw him. "You! What have you done with Kate?!" Terra yelled. "You better not hurt her or whatever you did to her!!" Oh, she is fine but she's kinda.... not in the mood for talking." Evil Sonic chuckled. "Where is she!?" Tails yelled. "All right, I will show you my latest master piece." Evil Sonic said, as his chair turns around and his hand points at a silhouette thing until the lights came on and revealing someone with her hands on her head. It was Kate!! The team gasped as the camera moved towards them. Amy had tears in her eyes as she screams, "NOOOOO!"  
Alvin, Simon and Theodore just hugged each other as Jeanette gasp in shock. Brittany hugged Eleanor who began to cry. Cream, Cheese, Lilo and Terra hold their tears with a angry marks on their faces. Ace and Rev just looked at each other and burst into tears too as they hugged each other but Tails went down on his knees and put his hands on his face, had tears coming out his eyes. "You monster!" Tails yelled. "Let her go!" Tails flew up and was about to get him but Evil Sonic pushed him out the way. Amy and Cream then uses their powers but Evil Sonic grabbed them both and threw them into a wall, hitting their heads. Lilo, and Terra ran into him but he uses a rope and tied them up together. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor looked scared as they hid behind a rock. Ace and Rev just stood there and not doing anything since they lost their little cousin. "Why, Avery and Rev, you looked sad." Evil Sonic said. Ace and Rev didn't answer and looked at him. "Maybe you guys should join with her." Evil Sonic said. "Evil Alyssa."  
That's when a another person came in, wearing now a lab coat over her outfit. It was Evil Alyssa. The others saw her as Terra gasp. "I thought you were dead." Terra said. "I was but Evil Sonic uses his powers on me and I was reborn." Evil Alyssa grabbed Ace first, put him down on a stand, and makes him looks like he was captured. She then turn on the machine and the jar was going over him. At Kate's container, Kate was watching the whole thing. In her mind, we sees Kate floating on a white cloud and wearing her outfit but her glasses were not there as her dress and hair flow in the wind. Kate open her eyes and saw her fairy god parent floating with her. Kate began to talk but in her mind. "Rocky?" Kate whispered. "You look fully grown." "Well, I wanted to tell you how much I miss you." Rocky smiled. "I really want you to know that I will always be with you." Kate smiles, floats to him, and hugs him.  
Rocky hugs her back and said, "You have friends and our family to protect you." "But I'm trapped. I can't move my body." Kate said. "He put me in this way forever." "Believe in yourself, Kate." Rocky suggest. "You can do it. Use your powers to help your friends and our family out." Rocky disappeared inside Kate and Kate closes her eyes as light raised up higher. "And remember this, we are always true friends until the end, Kate." Outside of Kate's mind, her eyes open and turn dark brown. Kate open her power saying, "Rainbow sword, attack!" That's when the glass filled up with water and began to break. Everyone looks and saw Kate, who is now free and is in her hero form and holding her long, red sword in her left hand as her hair flow in the wind. "I am now Monkey Girl!" Kate said out loud. She flew on her red angel wings and grabbed Ace before he was like her before.  
Evil Alyssa gasped and saw her, as a mermaid then back to Kate. "You were that girl who helped my good self!" Evil Alyssa, pulling her lab coat to her outfit. Kate then saw Evil Alyssa and gasped. So, this was her, who has trapped Tails into a giant bird cage and full it up with sand, trying to kill him that one time. Kate held her sword up and strike it down, making a thunder bolt, which shock Evil Alyssa as her friends watched. "Should we help her?" Terra asked. "No, I think that Kate can handle this on her own." Lilo said. Evil Alyssa uses her vines but Kate jumped out of the way and punched her in the face.  
Evil Sonic just watched them as Terra glances at him. "Well, are you going to stop Kate or something?" Terra asked, angrily. No, let's the ladies have their fight." Evil Sonic said, enjoying this. Rev then sticks his tongue at him as he looks at Kate. Evil Alyssa finally had her vines on Kate and shocked her, making her scream in pain as Evil Alyssa smirks. Kate, with a eye open, looks back at Rev and smiled at him. Rev nodded at her, which means it was time for Kate to change into a another hero form which made Evil Alyssa confused. Kate, using her strength, spins Evil Alyssa with her vines around until Evil Alyssa let go and hits the ground. Her friends had gasp as Kate changes into something else. She made her pose, with the peace sign on her two fingers as she opens her eyes again and said, "I'm faster then the speed of light, the desert is where I from, and I am ready, to play ball old school. I am now a female roadrunner!" Rev smiled, Ace, Brittany and Eleanor are now in shock, Lilo and Terra was amazed at this, Amy, Cream and Cheese clapped their hands and Tails's mouth had dropped open in surprise. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette flew next to her and high five each other. Evil Alyssa's head then hit the alarm which made Evil Sonic very shocked. "Oh, no, this place is going to explode." Ace laughed and said,"That is what you get for putting in that button, genius!" The place tumbles as Evil Alyssa grabbed her coat and she, Evil Mina, Evil Erin and Evil Sonic had disappeared in a force field. Kate saw her guardian charas and said, "Guys, I wish that we are home where we can wake up from a nice dream, now!" Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette then uses their powers and everyone disappeared. Kate was the last one to disapper as she looks at Evil Sonic with a frown on her face. The place exploded and everything went white. Me: Coming up next is the last chapter and so read and review or else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: A Dream Come True  
Me: Again, this is the last chapter where things are now better and so now with the show.  
The scene shows Kate waking up as usually and saw that she was home. She gets up and sees her cousins and their guardian charas sleeping on the couch as she smiles. She looks at the calender and saw it was Saturday. She got dressed, fixed her hair and her golden locket, put on her glasses and went out. Later at Los Angles Cemetery, Kate was wearing her green sweater, was looking at a tombstone saying, "Here lies Rocky the 2nd flying squirrel/ fairy god parent. Born on April 13, 1992. Severed as son, brother, and a true friend." Kate puts a red rose down and sighed. She prays for him and get up. Lilo and Terra were behind her. "You do miss him, do you?" Lilo asked. "Yeah, I do a lot." Kate answered. "I miss my god parent too since I told you." Terra added. "He was my only friend when I was ten years old, so he was like a little brother to me." Kate said. "But he told me, to live my life and to move on and I have my friends and my family with me forever." Lilo and Terra's eyes widen as they smiled as Kate turns around with tears in her eyes. "What's matter that life goes on forever as well." Kate said.  
Kate then hugs Terra as Lilo smiled at them. At the cliff of the sunset, Kate got out her guitar and began to play "If Everyone Cared" as the song sang with the guitar solo. From the underneath the trees, we watch the sky, Confusing stars for satellites, I never dreamed that you'd be mine, But here we are, we're here tonight. Singing Amen, I, I'm alive. Singing Amen, I, I'm alive...... If everyone cared, And nobody cried. If everyone loved, And nobody lied. If everyone shared, And swallowed their pride. Then we see the day that nobody died, And I'm singing..... Amen, I, Amen, I, I'm alive. As the song went on, Kate looked up at her guardian charas and smiled at them and they smiled back. As the story and song end, Kate was playing the last part and then looked up at the sky and saw Rocky's face saying, "I love you, Kate." and that ended the story just like that. The end! Me: Finally, I am done with this story. Lilo: So what's is next for you? Terra: Lilo, don't be rude, she is going to tell us, right Kate? Me; Right, Terra, this time is a parody of the movie of Beauty and the Beast. Alvin: Yes, it is about time you do it, Kate. Simon: Oh, brother. Jeanette: Not again. Me: Okay, you guys, the wait is over for now. So coming up next is Beauty and the 2tailed Fox. All:So read and review! Author note: But it is really a another Team Dreamers story.


End file.
